


In the silence

by KeepMeSafe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Heatwaves, I made this for my gf, M/M, Slow love story, mcyt - Freeform, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepMeSafe/pseuds/KeepMeSafe
Summary: Despite Dream's constant nagging, George is too shy to tell Dream he loves him, but quietly hopes Dream knows anyways."It's not a big deal, I really don't mind anymore" Dream laughed, nervous at the panic in Geroge's voice."No that's not what I want, I do love you, you should mind, you should always mind" George tripped over his words, flustered "I love you in a different way than you love me, and it tears me up inside."~*~HEAVILY INSPIRED BY HEAT WAVES
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> Hi! I wrote this book for my girlfriend because she loves Heat Waves and was worried that the author wouldn't continue that book so I decided to write this for her.   
> I recently got into MCYT so I apologize if the characters are off a bit.  
> PLEASE correct me or proviced criticism, as I'm new to the fandom, and still learning about it.

“I love you Dream”   
Dream’s eyes widened, his heart ready to burst right out of his chest.   
“Ugh, how do I keep falling for these dono tricks” George groaned, rolling his eyes at his webcam.   
False alarm Dream thought, a wave of disappointment briefly went through his body as he forced himself to respond.  
“I mean, it's been a while since the last time chat tricked you, but what’s so bad about saying you love me anyway? We all know it’s true” his grin and overall cockiness were evident in his voice.   
George turned slightly pink, but ignored him, reading through the rest of the donations. It was what he always did, in fact, Dream would’ve been surprised if he had actually gotten a response, but it didn’t help the small sting of rejection he felt.  
Dream sighed quietly and rubbed his eyes, the two had only been streaming for a couple of hours now, but his eyelids felt heavy, and he hadn’t slept much last night either.   
George’s shrieking jolted him out of his sleepy state, as he watched George’s avatar attempt to fight off a herd of pigmen he had accidentally hit.  
Laughing at the man’s stupidity, Dream ran after him, knowing he would have to collect all the items Geroge would drop when he inevitably did.  
“It’s not funny Dream, help me!” George yelled, clearly flustered.  
“Don’t worry I’ll grab your stuff when you die”   
GeorgeNotFound was slain by Zombie Pigmen  
Dream chuckled at George’s whining and protests against his death, “I think this might be a good time for me to call it a night”.  
“Wha- no! Give me my stuff first!” George exclaimed, pouting even more than he was before.  
“You’re so dramatic, just meet me by the portal”.

~*~

Dream doubted he would ever get used to the silence that came after ending a call at night.   
The quick transition from friendly conversation to the eerie stillness of the rest of his household being asleep somehow made the air feel colder, and the room bigger than it actually was.  
Dream flopped into bed, he was used to late nights, but even he had a breaking point.  
His eyes felt too heavy to open now that he had closed them, and his bed felt as though he was being welcomed into a warm embrace and yet, he couldn’t sleep.  
Still taking in the night’s events, Dream frowned as he remembered George reading the “I love you Dream” donation.   
While he knew George loved and appreciated him, as he showed it through his actions time and time on end to Dream, and had said it genuinely a couple of times off-stream, he couldn’t help but feel a small pit in his stomach every time George refused to tell Dream he loved him on stream.   
It was an ongoing gag, just another joke to mess with the fans, Dream knew better than to take it personally.  
So then why was he tossing and turning in bed thinking the interaction over?  
It was probably better this way regardless, at least this way when George reminded Dream he loved him, Dream knew it was genuine and not for an unknown crowd of fans - but still…   
Love was supposed to be like an un-drying ocean that flowed between them all, not a gift saved only for special occasions.  
At least that’s what Dream thought anyway.  
It was beyond him as to why he got so hung up on this, he was more rational than to allow something so small to steal his sleep.   
Pushing the encounter out of his mind, he tried to focus on the next busy couple of weeks he had laying in front of him.   
The tensions in his SMP had been increasing exponentially, so it was only a matter of time until the chaos was finally fought out.   
Not to mention the fact that he still had to get everyone’s presents for Christmas.  
Distracted by the mental shopping list he was making, sleep finally came and rescued him from the threat of recurring thoughts about George.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my chapteres will probably be relatively short sorry, with how hectic my school is it's hard to find time to write. Again, feel free to leave character criticisms, as once I finish this short lil book I'm planning to hopefully edit it all once I get the chance :)  
> Oh yeah, sorry if the spacing on this chapter is a bit wonky, my computer's being weird

George’s POV

George’s phone blared it’s default alarm for about the fifth time that morning, screaming at him to get up.

Groaning, he flailed his arm around the general area of where his phone was, hoping his hand would hit a button to silence it.

Once it went quiet, George sat up and dragged his hands down his face in an attempt to wake him up further. At the rate his morning routine was going, he wouldn’t have time to eat or shower before his stream with Dream and Sapnap.

Bringing himself to finally check the time, George choked at the realization that he was supposed to stream in five minutes.

Rushing to his closet, he shoved on a day-old hoodie and quickly attempted to comb his fingers through his hair before he slumped down in his gaming chair and put his headset on, blocking out the white noise of the outside world.

Sapnap’s voice greeted him as he joined the call “Ugh George finally you’re here, get a move on and join the server already”.

~*~

The stream had been running for about three hours before Sapnap had left the call to get some takeout, and the exhaustion between all of them was evident.

Sleepy conversations were always good for YouTube compilations though, so George didn’t mind the slurring of his words interrupted by the occasional yawn.

“Oh no Dream, everyone’s canceling me for hitting you into the lava pool” George giggled, rubbing at his eye with his fist.

“Rightfully so, you better make an apology video” Dream said annoyed, but amused regardless.

“Okay okay I will do it right now, everyone get ready” George straightened and looked at the camera straight on.

“I’m very sorry for pushing Dream into the lava pit even though he deserved it and I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me and keep subscribing with Twitch Prime” 

Dream snorted, “still better than some of the apology videos out there."

George smiled sleepily, “what would you do if I was actually canceled?” he asked.

“Well, what would you be canceled for?” Dream responded.

“Like messing up one of your streams or something”

“Oh, then I’d probably just make a joke about it and continue to stream with you, besides you mess up my streams all the time already”. George could hear the smirk in Dream’s voice, but for some reason, he still felt a bit nervous.

He was terrified of messing up something to the point where friendship was completely out of the option, he couldn’t imagine his life without Dream now, even if they only talked online.

“What if I really messed up your stream, or we got into a really big fight or something?”

Dream thought for a couple of seconds and answered thoughtfully “There is love beyond that of which we can see, and hatred beyond that of which we can’t. And yet we live on.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno, I guess like, hatred plays an equally felt role in life as love does, to the point where it’s so deep and built into our veins we don’t realize it anymore. If that makes sense”

“Yeah, yeah it does”

The call went silent between the two as George turned the words over in his head, and yet we live on… 

Living beyond hatred was something George was used to, being an influencer, it was inevitable.

But love? Genuine love? Not the flimsy words filling his DMS full of fan’s admiration, but love..

What was that even supposed to feel like? 

If life was anything like the movies, where you felt sparks every time you touched, single-handedly sacrificed everything for the other, then George was screwed.

But movies were dramatic anyway, and seldom were they realistic, so that brought him back to his original question.

What does love feel like?

Maybe it’s just someone who makes you feel alive - or the opposite, someone who takes the fear and adrenaline that comes from being alive. 

George closed his eyes shut and sighed, the only person who did either of those things was Dream, someone he had never seen, and someone he had only spoken to online.

That couldn’t be love - besides George wasn’t gay, he liked girls, he was just putting his career first, that’s all.

But still… “George, are you gonna help me build this or not?” Dream asked flatly, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’ll go get more iron”.


End file.
